the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Fight is Never Over
"The Fight is Never Over" is the debut and opening of Agent Venom's first arc, set on February 20th, 2016, he returns now with a crazy new symbiote and abilities he never had before. Struggling with stuff like PTSD and anxiety, Flash also learns that the 'War on HYDRA' is over but it isn't over and he's the only shot at stopping them. Can he be the hero the U.S needs? Background The Story After finishing his training with the symbiote, Corporal Eugene Flash Thompson is sent onto his first mission. He is tasked with taking out one of the few remaining HYDRA operatives left by All Hail Hydra. Agent Venom would pull the trigger, killing the target, then busting into the warehouse to finish the henchmen. One of the henchmen would land a grenade on Flash and momentarily he'd be still. With no motion Flash would be stuck with one thought of the people he'd lost in a similar explosion in Afghanistan. After snapping out of it it would be shown that the symbiote had taken control and had massacred all of the henchmen. He'd stare at the corpses seeing each limb ripped out, and be in shock. He killed all these people, even as henchmen they could still have families, people who cared about them. While returning home he'd see a woman's purse get stolen, and he'd chase the thief down the alley way. While chasing the thief down he'd turn around a corner stopping at a poster. "WE WANT YOU!" was shown in big letters and the man shown recruiting marines looked exactly like Flash's commanding officer. Flash stood in silence, remembering those he lost until a civilian approaching him if he was alright. Flash would return back to reality pushing the civilian off but saying he was fine. After that comment, the scene would change to a warzone, Flash would be in a Marine uniform with a M4A4 Carbine in his hands. Out of instinct he was shooting through the smoke, after seeing nothing he'd signal his commanding officer to head foward with an all clear signal. His commanding officer would instantly turn back screaming "GRENADE!" and then black. Flash would open his eyes, ears ringing, looking at the ground. He would see his commanding officer unresponsive and he'd scream in pain. Was he screaming with the fact he had just lost his legs or the fact he just lost a friend, a comrade. Flash would then return back to his normal state, wiping his eyes. He'd get tasked with his next mission, a man with the name Taskmaster was seen out by the docks. Taskmaster was one of HYDRA's top mercenaries, taken down he could be the end of HYDRA. Flash would arrive at the docks, he'd speak with the symbiote talking about a shared connection isn't bad. They'd drop down charging at the goons, the Agent Venom armor would be shown but the jaw and menacing teeth of Venom would sprout from Flash's face. Taking down goons, left and right, Agent Venom took them down with ease with ripping ones heart out to tearing their legs from their torso. During all of this Taskmaster would be watching from afar, Agent Venom would notice this and would web to Taskmaster. He'd confront him talking about ho their each others targets. Taskmaster would say that he was "Tasked" with taking down Agent Venom and Flash would say the same. Taskmaster would tell him that this night is not the night and he'd vanish out of thin air with a smoke bomb. Flash would scream in agony knowing he once again didn't finish his mission. He did learn something that night and that was that the symbiote wasn't a bad thing. Maybe depending on the symbiote was horrible, it wasn't horrible when nothing else mattered. Not his life, not his honor, but that the mission was completed. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Flash Thompson Stories Category:Venom Stories Category:Taskmaster's Stories Category:HYDRA Stories Category:Agent Venom Stories